learning in the moonlight
by kissedbynight
Summary: kurt as been gone. kitty has grown up. both love each other. but willing to learn.  translations of the german are included. and so far...one swear word.  D
1. Chapter 1

**Warning; begging is sad! *tear* but I don`t own, if I did, I would be kitty, and Amada would not have happened! *punch Amanda* please enjoy the words I have wrote for your enjoyment, and if you must flame, well then, I have one word to say, "Whateva"**

`I von`t be gone long, I`ll be back before you know it. `

Kitty`s tears stains my shirt, I hugged he close, memorizing her sent.

`Bitte nicht weinen Kätzchen, ich werde bald zurück sein` **(please don't cry kitten, I will be home soon)**

`Promise me, you won`t forget me? `

`Ich verspreche, ich werde dich nie vergessen `** (I promise, I will never forget you)**

`Kurt, I can`t speak German as well as you can. `

`Sorry Kätzchen, sometimes I forget that you don`t understand all of vhat I say. `

Kitty`s smile was soft, yet sad. She had known this day was coming, the day I would go back home. She would never say it out loud, but she was dreading this day I could tell.

`Vell I better get going if I vhat to catch that plane. `

`It`s time already? `

`Ja, I`m afraid so. `

She pulled me into a hug; once again I felt my heart rip out of my chest. I started to pull away, when she placed her lips on mine. I melted into her loving embrace, why did she do this as I was leaving.

`That was to make sure you come back on day. `

`Wenn es das ist, wie ich behandelt verlassen, ich kann nicht sehen wollen, wie es einmal ist meiner Rückkehr ` **(If that is how I am treated leaving I cannot wait to see how it is once I return.) **

`I love you Kurt. `

`Ich liebe dich zu Kätzchen. `** (I love you to kitten)**

_*Bampf*_

I left that night, in a cloud of smoke, two years ago. Now it's time for me to come home.

3kurt! 3

I could see my institute from my resting place. I begged to my God that he was still awake.

_Professor?_

_Kurt? Is that you?_

_It`s been a vhile hasn`t it?_

_It would seem so._

_My I come back?_

_Kurt, our doors are always open, and if you're interested, you're more than welcome to teach._

_It vould be an honour. But may I ask you one more favour?_

_Of course Kurt._

_Don't tell Kätzchen I'm home._

_If that is what you want Kurt, I will not inform her._

_Thank you Professor._

_*Bampf*_

Back in his old room, not a thing has changed, well besides him missing a few tee-shirts. Even the lingering smell of sulphur and brimstone, was still there. Home at last.

**Well that was the intro, and I don't do this often, so look out, double chapter! Let's go on to chapter one shall we!**

(Hanger one classroom.)

My new class was a hyper bunch. Well at least they aren`t boring.

`Guten Morgen Klasse. ` **(Good morning class)**

Vague and blank stares where all he received.

`What did he say? `

`Who is he? `

`I am Mr. W, and I said good morning class. `

`Well why didn`t you say that. `

`Das wird ein langer Tag. ` **(This is going to be a long day.)**

`What`s with the langue no one understands. `

`This langue is German, and I am German, so if I say it, its force of habit. `

`Wow, you're German! That's so cool! `

`It is. Now, this is my first day teaching, so let`s get to know each other. `

*kitty*

Day one.

Three more days till my birthday. Seven hundred and sixteen days since I last saw the only man that I ever held close to my heart left.

Kurt Wagner. The most frightening, demonic looking human. But he was the most gentle, the most kindhearted, the most loving man that ever walked the earth. His yellow eyes, his fang like teeth, his furry blue body, his tail, three fingered, two toed, mutant was the only one I have eyes for.

I`ll admit, in the past he scared me, he annoyed me but mostly her frustrated me. After everything humanity has done to him, he always jokes, and laughs like nothing`s wrong. Maybe that`s why I loved him.

He wasn't like the other guy`s, nothing like Lance. He was my shoulder to cry on, my security blanket, he always made me feel better when I was down, he never questioned, and he just held me close.

I won`t give up on him, he said he loved me, he kissed me back with so much passion that night. He said he would be back, I wish I know when. He promised he wouldn`t forget, I wonder what's keeping him.

` Kitty waz `rong, yawl haven`t said nuthing ahll day? `

`Oh it`s totally like nothing Rouge. `

`Yah sure? `

`Yeah, like no sweat. `

Poker face started playing in my head, I never really liked the song, but I was hoping no one saw my poker face.

Day two.

3 KURT 3

`Erinnern wir morgen in die Amsel gehen, so tragen Sie bitte sauber Schuh `s. Danke Klasse entlassen. ` **(Remember tomorrow we are going into the blackbird, so please wear clean shoe`s. thank you class dismissed.) **

`Uhh, Mr. W `

`Just wear clean shoe`s tomorrow. `

His class was filing out one by one, he laughed as some of his students tried to speak German, maybe I`ll teach one day.

`Mr. W may I ask you something? `

`Was brauchen Sie? ` **(what do you need?), `** oh sorry Lizzy, what do you need? `

`Have you ever been ashamed? `

`Lizzy, vhat`s going on? `

`Can you answer first? `

`Vell of course I have been ashamed, I hid myself away for so many years, and just because of vho I am, but when I was given a fresh start, I was still scared and didn`t trust people. But you cannot live in your past; you can use your past to make you stronger, to learn from it. I hope that helps your problem. `

: Thank you Mr. W! You`ve helped me out a tone! `

`Glad I could help. `

I watched as Lizzy left the class room. Letting out a breath I sat down in my rolly chair, what am I going to do? Tomorrow was kitty's birthday, I thought I would surprise her then, but I don't want to ruin her special day.

I know what I should do! I hope she`ll like it.

*kitty*

`Kitty, yah have mail. `

`Must be a birthday card from omma. ` **(okay, I don`t have any idea how to spell omma, but it means grandma.)**

Ripping the darn thing open, I nearly fainted.

There was dried rose petals, the smell of my perfume, and a letter with a much different hand then omma`s.

_**Dear kitty, **_

_**Happy birthday **_**meine Liebe. (My love) I know, I haven`t written to you in a while, trust me, I have wanted to. I will be keeping my promise I made all those years ago. I will be home on May 15. I just pray that you still remember me.**

**-you blue elf, K.W**

Tears where streaming down my face; but they were tears of joy. Kurt`s coming home!

`Rogue! I like totally need your help! `

`With waht? `

`Kurt`s coming home, and I like, have nothing to wear! `

`First of, EW groues, and secehondly, yall have plenty of cloths tah wear. `

`Yeah, but this is Kurt we`re talking about! I have to look good. `

`That brotha of mine luves yall already, no need tah clam up. `

`Well I'll like go ask someone else then. `

`Fine by meh. `

For her and Kurt to even have that brother sister relationship would seem impossible! She is so cold and mean! But Kurt, he`s warm and kind.

Day three

3 KURT! 3

`Verdammt noch mal! ` **(Damn it!) ** I would bite myself while brushing my teeth. Stupid fang like k-9`s.

Looking in the mirror, I don`t see what Kätzchen see`s in me. All I see is a monster from the dark ages, where I would have been called a demon; even today I am called that. Normal people are uncreative.

Kätzchen, she out shines the brightest sun, gleamed bright in the night sky, she was beautiful. Her endless blue eyes where as deep as the ocean it`s self; holding endless emotions. Her brown hair bounced with every step, swayed when she danced. Her soft fair skin had that natural glow, turned the most beautiful pink when she blushed. Her voice would ring like a bell; a beautiful symphony. You could help but listen. Her lips, they where soft, and still sent me chills just thinking about them.

`Gott helfe mir, ich bin in der Liebe. ` **(God help me, I am in love.)**

*kitty*

One more day, then I`ll be in his strong arms. Can this night get any slower. All my friends from the institute wished me happy birthday, and mingled with others. It sadden me that my family wasn`t there, but hey, I guess disowning meant I wasn`t there responsibility, so no point. My friends from my old school didn`t come either, not like I had any friends there. May as well enjoy tonight with my closest, cause they won`t be seeing much of me for a while.

`Lovely party. ` A strange, yet familiar voice said.

`It is, but it`s missing one thing. `

`Oh really? `

Was this guy porously not using any sentenced with a "w" in it, shesh, and people thought I was annoying?

`Yes, my Nightcrawler. `

`And that is? `

`Like my best friend! And my boy-`

I turned around; to give that little tawt a piece of my mind. When I saw who it was, I couldn`t find my voice.

`Kätzchen, are you feeling okay? `

`Kurt? `

`Vho else look`s this good? `

I jumped into his arms; this made my dull night so much better!

`Ich bin zu Hause. `** (I am home.)**

His soft hand brushed my cheek, his yellow eyes gleamed threw his watch, then his mouth covered mine, it was gentle, un-rushed, yet there was still that need and urgency in it.

Best birthday ever!

**I wish Kurt was real! Haha, anyway, I hope you liked, I`ll up-date soon! Kissedbynight**

**Btw, my name on here was for him alone!**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

hello people! yes, I know, I have been gone for a very long time...not by choice i mind you. i should explain why i haven't been writing...well, thats not true, I have been writing...just not up-dateing. You see, I am a high school student...and that should cover it. becasue everyone knows that high school students have social lives, test's, assingments, mid-terms, finals...and just a bunch of stressfull stuff.

well, after trying to write the second part to this story...i was having troubles. major issues! almost to the point where I wanted to punch a baby. don't worry, i didn't and its a figure of speach! no babies where hurt! anyways, my main problem was that...hmm, they are in a school setting...and I have no one to teach...so it dawned on me...why don't i ask people to send me their OC's! i know, smart plan right.

okay, so if you want to help me out here, i would LOVE it of you would send me your OC's! please and thank you!

what you need to be an OC's-

**name-(first and last...or whatever seems fit as well as nick names.)** ex-James Wolf who likes to be called-Jay, wolf, or Jamie.

**age-(please keep it under 18, so they can still go to school...unless you can give me a reason why they are older.)**ex-17

**style-(what he/she is wearing.)** ex-a tight fitting black shirt, dark almost black jeans, with torn knees, a chain attached to his wallet. red high tops. a studded belt.

**personality**-ex-he is poeitc, funny, shy, loner, brave, really sensitive, romantic, ask first think later type. dashing. but if yuo get on his bad side, you will wish the devil was your mother.

**family history-(what his family if like..ect)** ex-his dad left his mom when he found out she was knock up with his child. later on, he found out his dad is in prison fro murder. he hardly ever see's his mom becasue she works two jobs to support him and her. he has learned a huge respect for her, even if he get's lonely at times.

**ability-(his or her power.)**ex-break any lock, crack any code...a lock smith...

**looks-(what do they look like!)**ex- pale skin, dark green eyes rimed with a sloid black edge. snkae bites, 6"3 (six foot, three inches tall.)medium bulid. strong hands...

**code name-(what they care called when it's go time!)** ex-pick or decode.

**team-(what side are they on, X-men, brotherhood, mageto's men, warlocks) **ex-he is part of the brotherhood, becasue they are useing his mother to keep him there, and he ask's for help from the X-men.

**fears-(what makes him or her scared.)** ex- he is scared that he will end up like his father, or that his mom won't come home. (if you can't tell already, he's a momma's boy!)

**flaws-(something/things that others don't like) **ex-he gets moody, he doesn't think before he does things, putting others in danger.

**friends-(this is a point black question.)** ex-he is best friedns with nightcrawler..or kurt, anf forge.

**love life-(who does he/she have a crush on, or is in a relationship with.)** ex-he has a crush on rouge, becasue she is a lot like him, and they have a lot in common, and she is stunning to say the least. but he is to shy to ask her out...but that doesn't stop him from leaving her poems.

**uniform-(tell me waht it looks like.)** ex-JAmes uniform is solid black, with lots of pockets to hild pick and such.

**interests-(what does he/she do in his/her free time, or like what he/she llikes to do, like music, and spotrs, etc.)** ex-he likes to jam to him music, write poetry, and read it. he loves biking, and watching saturday morning cartoons. and kick boxing.

**anythingelse you want to put in.**

okay, you have seen my example, i hope it has given you an idea of what i need! thank you, and please send me your oc in pm, i don't want people reading yours and getting ideas!

okay, so your list is

1) thinking of your idea

2) pm me your idea

3)wait for the next chapter.

okay! thanks guys! means a lot!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-I still need those OC's people, I only have three! So...get on that will yeah? Oh and I don't own X-Men: Evolution, sadly, but it's in good hands at marvel. Anyone see the new X-men: first class movie? Anyone else think it was the shit?**

I was lying awake, it was twenty after six, and Kitty better be getting up soon, seeing that we both have classes to teach at eight. But I don't have to heart, or the motivation to wake her, because once I do, she will leave my side, and I won't see her until breakfast.

Twenty-five after six, I guess it's time...

I look down on her sleeping silhouette, her head resting on my upper body, and her arms dangled over me, it's cruel to wake an angle...but I must, not for me, for her.

"Kitty, come on love, vake up, ve have class to teach."

"Five more minutes..."She mumbled

I would love to grant her wish, but not today, "love, vake up, or I vill teleport you into a lake."

"Rouge...stops your Kurt impressions, you are getting to sound too much like him, its scary, now let me sleep!"

"Kitty, wach auf, oder ich werde gezwungen, actioons in meine eigenen drei Finger zu nehmen." **(Kitty, wake up, or I will be forced to take actioons into my own three fingers)**

"Go away..."

Will, she can't say I didn't warn her...

I started tickling her waist, when her eyes bulge out of their sockets!

"Kurt...knocks...it...off!" She said between fits of giggles.

"You should have woken up when I called you, come on, we have to get ready for class."

"Oh, alright, I'll meet you at breakfast in...Ten?"

"I'll be there."

I ported to my room, and walked over to my dresser. Looking in the mirror I no longer see the blue demon that was the reason why children had nightmares, I saw the fuzzy elf I was in high school, just a little older. I strapped the inducer to my wrist, and flicked on the hologram. Just another day of hiding.

**Kitty's p.o.v-**

It wasn't a dream, he was here, he was in my bed, he was holding me in his arms as me slept, and I only have ten minutes to get ready!

Putting my hair into a high pony tail, and touching up my make-up; the mascara and lip gloss. Clothes! I almost went down stairs in my pyjamas! I ran to the closet, crap! I have nothing to wear, that's too formal, that to casual, that's to...revealing...crap!

"Oh thank god!' There in the back of the closet was a black tee-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

I was ready with a minute to spear. Man, I am good!

I walked into the kitchen and I see Logan and storm talking, Scott hovering over a pregnant Jean, and Rouge Steeling some ones toast. Not a lot has changed over the years.

"Good morning sunshine."

I turn around, and my fuzzy elf wasn't there, but an older man, with long, black-navy hair, but I knew it was him, that hologram my change what he looks like, but the one thing it can't do it change his voice.

"Kurt, why are you still using that stupid watch?"

"Yes, but I am going to take it off once I get to class, there are too many young children around...and I hate it when they scream."

"Promise?"

"Versprechen." **(Promise.)**

I watched as he crammed down food like there was no tomorrow, it made me sick just watching him!

"Ready to go to class yet?"

"Yeah, I guess we better get going." He put his plates into the sink and turned back to me, "Shall I valk you to your class?"

"How about, I walk you to yours today, and you walk me to mine tomorrow."

"Very vell."

**Kurt's p.o.v**

"Vell, this is my class..."

"Well, are you going to invite me in, or are you just going to leave me in the hanger?"

"Come in, please."

She just wants to make sure I turn of the inducer.

"Guten Morgen." **(Good morning.)**

"Dude, why can't you Good morning like a normal person?"

"Normal?" Oh man this s going to be fun, I teleported right behind him, "I am anything but normal Derek."

I teleported again as he turned around, "Where did you go?"

"Up here" Derek looked, but I was already gone.

"No silly, right here!"

"Mr. W this isn't funny!"

I teleported in front of him, "What isn't?"

"Who are you?"

"Me, why, I am the one and only Nightcrawler."

"Sir, I have seen pictures of Nightcrawler, and you look nothing like him...I mean, you're not covered in fur..."

I let my tail sneak out, and lash wildly at my side, while my hand went to flick the switch.

My yellow eye's stood out from my blue, furry body, my fangs showed as I smiled.

"Are you guys ready for class?"

"Kurt, you did it!" I felt Kitty tackle me to the ground, but there was no stopping it.

"Ja, I guess I did, but uh Kitty, your crushing my lungs..."

"Sorry Kurt..."She said it, but she didn't move, "You know, I love you more like this, then with that stupid hologram."

I felt her lip press themselves to my check, so soft, so wonderful.

"Kitty, does your mother know you kissed the teacher?"

"Kurt, you remember that?"

"You sang it every day, now get to class, and don't want to be late doing you?"

"Fine, see you at lunch."I stood up, and watched her leave.

One the door was closed I turned back to my students.

"Vhat are you looking at?"

I went to my desk and saw a letter that was addressed to me, I'll read it later...

"Okay, let's go look at the X-Jet."

**Kitty's p.o.v**

I sat in my class, just thinking of the way Kurt's fur felt on my skin, the way his eyes widened when I kissed him.

"Kitty, you have a call." Mr. Logan said as he handed me the cordless.

"From who?"

"The station."

Rose.

**A/N-well this chapter was mostly just talking, but do not worry the next one will be 10X better. I have left you with so many question...what did Kurt's letter say? Who is Rose? Well, we will find out now won't we!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes! I am up-dating! You have no idea how bloody amazing this feels. I am so, so sorry for the long overdue up-date, but, as some of you know, technology hates me. I had my lap-top screen…crack…and now there is this massive back hole…I put my mouse over it, and it disappears. Then the new desktop…has no widows. And do you know how much a lap-top cost in Canada? A lot, and I don't have thank kind of money! And to top everything off…I had my exchange partner living with me, so I didn't really have enough time to up-date.**

**Pre-warning- I will be leaving this year in feb for two months…so, don't expect a lot of up-dates this year.**

**Now read.**

"I know this plane inside and out, I have cleaned every last blot, "I brushed my hand over the black steal, "and soon, you will all know it to."

I forgot how many memories the X-Jet brought back, the showing off for Kitty, all the missions, my punishment-having to detail every last bolt and screw.

_Kurt, dismiss your class, it looks like you will be flying us, and we found another mutant._

_Yes Professors._

"Okay, homework for tonight, name three parts of the wing, class dismissed."

Teleporting into the professor's office ready to meet up with the old team; just like old times.

"Kurt, glad for you to join us."

"Thank you for inviting me back, Professor!"

Only when I heard a small gasp, did I truly look around the room, these people weren't my team member's, they are all much, much younger than me. Should have worn my image inducer…

"Kurt, there you are, I was going to get you from class."

"Kitty, you aren't forgetting that I teleport," I teleported right next to her, "are you?"

Her small laugh was cut off by a loud scream. My three fingered hands instantly went flying to my elf ears.

"Rose, quite, he won't hurt you!"

I look over to see Kitty gripping a young woman by her shoulders, shaking the poor girl; the girl stopped screaming, but was pale as a ghost.

"Kitty, he looks like…like…"

"He looks like a fuzzy blue elf."

Will I never live that nick name down?

"Katzchen, may I try talking to her?"

She started biting her lip, he brown eyes looked into mine, begging me to, yet she seemed unsure.

"Rose, was it, my name is Kurt, and would you feel more comfortable if I wasn't blue and fuzzy?"

"T-that might make it a bit more…normal"

"Right, normal…" I flicked the switch on the side of my watch.

I was suddenly a dark haired, pale, tall, lean, inscrutably handsome man, if I don't say so myself.

Kitty's p.o.v

Seeing him flick that switch broke my heart, seeing him hid under that fake image made me want to break down and cry. I hate seeing him hide, I hate seeing people scream when they see him, and I just hate it. But I love how he puts other before himself, and takes everything in stride.

"So, you are Miss, Rose, am I correct?"

Fear still shined in her eyes, and with a shaky voice, "That is me, and you are?"

"Who am I you ask, well, I am the one, the only Nightcrawler, but Kurt Wagner will do just fine."

I watched as Rose's eyes widened, and her mouth fall open. Slowly she turned to face me.

"That is Kurt? That is the man you have been telling me about for two years? Him?"

"Yes, Rose, this is him, my fuzzy blue elf."

Rose just smirked, "Well, I can honestly say, I didn't think you meant a literal blue fuzzy elf."

I started laughing, and soon, so did she.

"Talking about me are you?" His child like smile was plastered on his face.

"Aren't I always?"

I felt him close the distance, challenging him, I pushed closer.

"You frisky kitty."

**I did good, right? Leave a review! **

**p.s. sorry for the shortness!**


End file.
